Shiba Aikune
Shiba Aikune was the son of the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune and Shiba Kanjiro, a student of the Eternal Phoenix Dojo and bearer of Isawa's Last Wish. War of Spirits Aikune, alongside his friend Isawa Nakamuro and fiance Isawa Yaruko, was kidnapped by the troops of the Steel Chrysanthemum in 1150 in an attempt to force the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune to side with Hantei XVI rather than Toturi I. Aikune and Nakamuro watched on helplessly when the Stone Crab Hida Tsuneo murdered Yaruko. Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I Isawa Taeruko Master of Earth Isawa Taeruko blamed both Aikune and Nakamuro for the death of her daughter Yaruko, and would hold it against them for many years to come. Test of the Emerald Champion When he was younger Aikune entered the Test of the Emerald Champion but was forced to withdraw from the competition due to manipulation from the Scorpion Clan and Hantei Naseru. Victorious Aikune was not a pawn of his Clan or any Wind, he entered out of arrogance and pride. Those were two traits Naseru would not have in an Emerald Champion, and the Anvil decided to eliminate him from the conquest. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Aikune's Quest Frustrated by the inability to hear his ancestors and the inferiority he felt to others, Shiba Aikune set out to find Isawa's Last Wish, after the ascension of his mother and the Council of Five disappeared.Clan Letter to the Phoenix #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) Aikune learned about the Wish from researching his family's history, where he discovered that his father once guarded the Wish's shrine. Aikune located the Wish and became the first person to successfully bond with the Wish. This was because Aikune had a hole in his soul that was supposed to be filled by the Soul of Shiba, but instead was filled with Isawa's Last Wish. Shiba Aikune Isawa's Last Wish Aikune's return Aikune briefly and unofficially acted as Champion after his mother's ascension, but he was officially only the Shiba Daimyo, Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf a title he never accepted to bear. Wisdom, by Shawn Carman The Asako and Shiba followed him loyally, while the Isawa obeyed him out of sheer terror. One Sword (Dark Allies flavour) He unleashed the power of Isawa's Last Wish on the Dragon army, who must retreat. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 The only place safe for Dragon was the sacred lands of the Ki-Rin, where Aikune had choosen not to attack. Ki-Rin's Blessing (Dark Allies flavour) The Lion Withdraw Several weeks before Aikune got the Wish, their Lion allies withdrew from Dragon-Phoenix War. The Lion had suffered Shadowlands attacks in their homelands, and they were spread too thin to properly answer the menace. Only a small Lion group remained to advise the Phoenix.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 36 Aikune demanded that the few Lion who remained pay the price for their perceived betrayal,Jagged Earth (Dark Allies flavour) began insultig the when they crossed paths.Defend Yourself! (Dark Allies flavour) Aikune even instigated a duel with their leader, Matsu Shinya, Draw From Within (Dark Allies flavour) whom he killed in a rage induced madness caused by Isawa's Last Wish.Faith In My Clan (Dark Allies flavour) Ikoma Korin, Ikoma Fujimaro and Matsu Watako survived and made their way back through Phoenix lands to safety.Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 during the Fall of Otosan Uchi Asako Kaushen was storming the East Hub Village with Titsu no Oni and a Chi no Oni. Aikune with the Wish appeared and killed them all. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Onisu Unleashed After the death of Daigotsu's bodyguard, Goju Kyoden, the Onisu were unleashed over Rokugan. They attempted to infiltrate the homes of the Four Winds and kill as many as they could before they were themselves killed. Yokubo and Hakai attacked Kyuden Seppun, but were killed by the co-ordinated efforts of Shiba Mirabu, Daidoji Megumi, Aikune and Doji Okakura. Toturi II Reign Allegiance to the Empress The same year Aikune came to Kyuden Seppun to bow his head to the Empress Toturi II. The Wish created a flaming tanto with a portion of its power which was offered by Aikune to Toturi II as a gift. In return Toturi Miyako gifted an Eye of the Emperor to Aikune's yojimbo, Shiba Mirabu. The Wish Remained Unchanged The Wish could change, making it something else entirely. Aikune had to choose between the Wish granting wisdom or power to the Phoenix. Aiukune decided to continue to wield the Wish as a weapon. Guardian of Gisei Toshi Aikune then became guardian of Gisei Toshi. In 1165, Iuchiban attacked Gisei Toshi using an army of bloodspeakers and undead minions. Aikune and the Wish sensed it and arrived there to help defend the city. In the end, Shiba Aikune moved the Hidden City deep within the mountains, using the power of Isawa's Last Wish to save the city. During a trip to Tengoku to retrieve Ofushikai he learned that the Last Wish filled the wound in Aikune's soul which is why he could not hear the Soul of Shiba.Fires of the Hidden City, Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Aikune's Death During the year 1168, Shiba Aikune died in the Shadowlands alongside Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa defending the Rokugani forces retreating from the Battle of the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Parts 1, 2, 3 and 4, by Shawn Carman External Links * Shiba Aikune (Spirit Wars) * Shiba Aikune Exp (An Oni's Fury) * Shiba Aikune Exp2 (Hidden City) * Shiba Aikune Exp3 (Khan's Defiance) Category: Phoenix Clan Leaders